In-memory databases, such as SAP® HANA™ database, are increasingly becoming popular due to faster data processing and data retrieval compared to disk-based databases. To utilize the in-memory database, a user needs to perform different database related operations, such as database management, lifecycle management, security management, etc.
At present a single software application is provided to a user for performing the different database related operations mentioned above. However, this application can be “heavyweight”, due to a single application having to support the different operations. This “heavyweight” application cannot be supported by a mobile device or hosted on a cloud, which is undesirable.